Meliodas
|family = Król Demonów Imię matki jest nieznane Zeldris Elizabeth (dzikie plemie) Liz Elizabeth (Bogini) Elizabeth Liones Elizabeth (dziecko) Elizabeth (dama) |occupation = Kapitan Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych Wielki Święty Rycerz Danafor Właściciel baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" |affiliation = Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" Klan Demonów Królestwo Danafor Królestwo Liones Siedem Grzechów Głównych |abilities = Pełna kontra Hellblaze |equipment = Miecz Liz Rękojeść Sroki |sacredtreasure = Lostvayne |symbol = Szumi czarne i uwolnione 18px |manga = Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |seiyu = Yūki Kaji |romaji = Meriodasu |age = 3000+ |birthday = 25 lipca |blood = B |powerlevel = 60000+ |power = Całkowita Kontra }} Meliodas '''(メリオダス) jest kapitanem Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych oraz Grzechem Gniewu, którego symbolem jest Smok. Jest właścicielem baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika", a także głównym protagonistą serii. Jego Świętym Skarbem jest Demoniczny Miecz, Lostvayne, którego używa w połączeniu ze swoją mocą, Całkowitą Kontrą. Był także przywódcą Dziesięciu Przykazań jako '''Meliodas, Miłość (慈愛のメリオダス, Jiai no Meriodasu), ''a także członkiem Stigmy. Jest starszym bratem Zeldrisa i najstarszym synem Króla Demonów. Wygląd image (3).png|Meliodas jako przywódca Dziesięciu Przykazań Meliodas_Full.png|Meliodas występujący obecnie w anime Meliodas_3000_years_ago (1).png|Meliodas 3000 lat temu image (1).png|Meliodas jako Król Demonów Meliodas_poster.png|List gończy na Meliodasa Meliodas_Danafor_Holy_Knigth_attire (1).png|Meliodas jako święty ryczer z Danafor Meliodas_full2 (1).png|Meliodas jako kapitan Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych Meliodas_Assault_Mode (1).png|Meliodas w trybie szturmowy image (2).png|Meliodas z swoim demonicznym znakiem Meliodas jest niskim blondynem o zielonych oczach. Na jego lewym ramieniu widnieje tatuaż, który symbolizuje jego przynależność do Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Nosi on białą koszulę z długim rękawem, a na niej luźną kamizelkę koloru czarnego oraz luźno zawieszony czerwony krawat. Ma również białe spodnie sięgające do kolan. Jego buty są koloru czarnego z zielonymi elementami, mają one szeroką cholewę i lekki obcas. Na plecach nosi pochwę przymocowaną brązowym pasem ze złotą klamrą, w której znajduje się złamany miecz, a jego klinga ma kształt smoka. Mimo swego wieku wygląda bardzo młodo. Obecnie nosi długą koszulę z długimi szerokimi mankietami, jest ona wiązana z przodu oraz posiada zdobiony kołnierzyk, na obu rękawach znajduje się herb baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika", a na plecach symbol świnki. Jego spodnie zmieniły kolor na czarny. Osobowość Meliodas jest bardzo szczerą i odważną osobą, nie chwali się swoją siłą i lubi pożartować. Ma bardzo silne poczucie sprawiedliwości, nie poddaje się mimo przeciwności losu i zawsze dąży do poznania prawdy. Nie okazuje swoich słabości nawet, gdy jest poważnie ranny. Mimo iż jest Grzechem Gniewu jest bardzo spokojną osobą lecz zmienia się to, gdy jego bliskim grozi niebezpieczeństwo albo, gdy ktoś chce odebrać mu jego miecz (dla przykładu zostawia Banowi trwałe blizny, gdy ten chce zobaczyć miecz). Mimo to nie lubi zabijać nawet, gdy dana osoba stanowi zagrożenie dla grupy np. Guila, przez co zdaje się być miękki i naiwny. Żyje z ogromnym poczuciem winy że nie zdołał ocalić królestwa Danafor i stracił tam swoja ukochaną. Mimo to jest bardzo sprośny i zdaje się być kobieciarzem, korzystając z każdej okazji pomacania Elizabeth. Historia 3000 lat temu W przeszłości Meliodas był szkolony przez Chandlera i był przywódcą Dziesięciu Przykazań klanu Demonów, obdarzonego przykazaniem "Miłości" i uważanym za najbardziej prawdopodobnego przyszłego króla demonów, za jego siłę i bezwzględność. Jego reputacja prowadzi do tego, że obawiają się go wrogowie klanu Demonów, nawet z Czterema Archaniołami Klanu Bogini, bojącymi się i uznającymi jego moc. Stał jako ulubiony syn Króla Demonów i prawdziwy i godny spadkobierca, znany jako najgorszy, zły i przerażający, i najsilniejszy demon w całym istnieniu. W pewnym momencie Meliodas uratował Belliona przed najpotężniejszym z Czterech Archaniołów Mael. Zimno mówiąc demonom, by się zgubili i nazywają go przeszkodą, Meliodas nie zapłacił mu nawet ani jednego spojrzenia i przystąpił do walki i zmusił Maela do odwrotu. Jednak po spotkaniu i zakochaniu się w bogini Elizabeth, wybrał ją na swój klan, porzucając tytuł przywódcy Dziesięciu Przykazań, a także jego przykazanie, oficjalnie zdradzając ich w procesie, a także uciekając i zabijając dwóch z nich. Dziesięć przykazań, Aranak i Zeno, podczas ucieczki. Gowther uważał, że jego odejście zostało dokonane z miłości. Ta nierównowaga sił, którą stworzył, doprowadziła do Świętej Wojny, wojny, w której w pewnym momencie zdecydował się wziąć udział, wraz z nowymi sojusznikami Klanu Bogini i ich sojusznikami, Gigantami, Wróżkami i Ludziami. Walczył u boku bogini Elizabeth, Drole i Gloxinia, jako część Stigmy, aż do czasu, gdy wróżka i gigantyczni królowie ostatecznie uciekli do klanu Demonów z własnych powodów. W pewnym momencie walczył z młodszym bratem, Zeldrisem, członkiem Dziesięciu Przykazań. Podczas ostatnich dni wojny przywódcy Demonów i Klanów Bogini oraz ich rodzice, Król Demonów i Najwyższe Bóstwo, mieli wystarczająco dużo buntu wobec swoich dzieci i współpracowali, aby ukarać Meliodasa i Elizabeth. Osobiście skonfrontowany z ojcem podobnym do Boga, Meliodas nie mógł zrobić nic przeciwko Królowi Demonów i został bez wysiłku pokonany i zabity wraz z Elizabeth, która była konfrontowana i równie beznadziejna wobec Najwyższego Bóstwa. Jednak ich kara była znacznie gorsza niż śmierć. Król demonów przeklął Meliodasa życiem wiecznym za grzech przyjęcia ręki jednego z klanów Bogini oraz zdradzenie i zabicie jego towarzyszy. Nie wiedząc, dlaczego przetrwał bez szwanku z bitwy, ujrzał Elizabeth martwą. Po zakończeniu wojny błąkał się po zniszczonej Brytanii i w końcu natknął się na ludzką dziewczynę z dzikiego plemienia, który wyglądał jak Elżbieta bez skrzydeł. Chociaż jej nie pamiętała, Meliodas bardzo się do niej zbliżyła i pewnego dnia odzyskała moc swego poprzedniego życia. Kiedy Meliodas opowiedział jej o tym, dziewczynka odzyskała wszystkie wspomnienia, wkrótce jednak Meliodas dowiedziała się o klątwach, w których zostały umieszczone, i obiecała jej, że będzie pracował nad ich uwolnieniem i obserwował, jak Elżbieta umiera ponownie. Od tego czasu Meliodas wciąż się spotyka i zakochuje w reinkarnacjach Elizabeth, poznając 107 z nich. Z powodu klątwy Najwyższego Bóstwa, Meliodas zobaczył, że każdy z nich umiera na jego oczach. 16 lat temu Kontynuował ten cykl przez prawie 3000 lat, dopóki nie poszedł do służby Świętych Rycerzy królestwa Danaforu. To właśnie w Danafor poznał niewolnicę o imieniu Liz z wrogiego królestwa Danforu, która później okazała się reinkarnacją Elżbiety. Następnie, skazany na śmierć, Meliodas uwolnił ją i osobiście zaproponował walczyć w jej imieniu, gdyby ktoś się sprzeciwił. Później zabrał Liz do swojego domu, w którym mieszkali razem, często po omacku w klatce piersiowej, na którą zareagowała gwałtownie. Później Liz zbliżyła się do Meliodasa i stała się jego kochanką, nazywając ją "najważniejszą osobą dla niego". Jednakże Fraudrin zdołał uciec z jego pieczętowania po tym, jak ludzie z Danafor złamali pieczęć , a on ostatecznie zaatakował Danafor, prawie niszcząc go. Zamordowanie Liz tuż przed Meliodasem rozwścieczyło tę ostatnią. Meliodas później przeprosił Liz za to, że jej nie uratował, ale Liz powiedziała mu, że znów się spotkają i nie zapomną o co walczyli. Po zobaczeniu śmierci Liz, wściekłość Meliodasa sprawiła, że jego ogromna moc wymknęła się spod kontroli. Ta eksplozja mocy wytarła Danafor z twarzy świata i poważnie zraniła Fraudrina, pozostawiając go na krawędzi śmierci. Po tym Meliodas znalazł dziecko, które było wskrzeszoną Liz. Para zostaje odkryta przez Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza Zaratrasa, który próbuje im pomóc, ale Meliodas ostrzega go, aby nie dotykał swojej kobiety. Kiedy mała dziewczynka została adoptowana przez króla Bartra Liones, Meliodas prosi, aby zostać Świętym Rycerzem Lwiego, aby zostać blisko niej, przekonując o tym Zaratrasa, bez wysiłku pokonując go w walce na miecze. W pewnym momencie Bartra miała przeczucie stworzenia siedmiu grzechów głównych. Dlatego, używając proroctwa jako przewodnika, Merlin wydaje się ujawniać, że znalazła już wszystkich członków, w tym Meliodasa i siebie. Meliodas postanawia zjednoczyć wszystkich w celu pokonania Dziesięciu Przykazań w przypadku złamania pieczęci klanu Bogini. W pewnym momencie Meliodas, zamierzając zrekrutować Bana, przybył do celi skazańca, gdzie został ostrzeżony przez strażników nieśmiertelności Bana. Ban, wierząc, że ma być wykonana inna egzekucja, stwierdził, że on po prostu usiądzie tak, jak został stracony, tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, że dziecko weszło. Ban odmówił przyłączenia się do Meliodasa i, zgodnie z deklaracją Meliodasa, że następnie zabierze go siłą, angażuje go w bitwę. Ich bitwa spowodowała, że Ban został wybity z celi, a Ban, będąc bardzo podekscytowanym, prosi, aby bitwa była kontynuowana. Meliodas odpowiada, że aby to zrobić, Ban musiałby do niego dołączyć, a Ban szeroko się uśmiechał na zaproszenie. Meliodas także rekrutuje króla po tym, jak został aresztowany za fałszywe zbrodnie, mówiąc mu, że jest wspaniałym królem, który poświęca się dla swojego ludu. 15 lat temu Gdy grzechy nie zostały jeszcze utworzone, Meliodas stwierdza Diane, że dręczy go grupa rycerzy zwana Rycerze Złotych Pszenicy. Po przybyciu i wybiciu jednego z nich, zarówno rycerze jak i Diane każą Meliodasowi odejść. Rycerze twierdzą również, że Meliodas nie powinna pomagać Diane, ponieważ jest potworem, na co Meliodas odpowiada, że to niewłaściwe, aby wybrać dziewczynę. Pokonuje ich z łatwością po ksenofobicznych komentarzach. Meliodas pyta później Diane, czy była przestraszona, co zaskoczyło ją, odkąd była większa od niego. Doprowadziło to do tego, że zakochała się w nim z powodu jego życzliwości i traktowała ją jak normalną osobę. Po tym, jak Diane została aresztowana przez Świętego Rycerza, Meliodas uwalnia ją od King Bartra. W pewnym momencie w tym okresie Gowther jest również rekrutowany do Siedmiu grzechów głównych, jednak szczegóły jego rekrutacji, a także to, czy został zwerbowany przez samego Meliodasa, czy przez Merlina, są obecnie nieznane. Również w tym okresie Meliodas i Merlin spotykają się z Escanorem i przekonują go, by dołączył jako ostatni członek grzechu. W ten sposób uformowanie się Siedmiu grzechów głównych staje się pełne, a grzechy stają się najwyższym rzędem rycerzy w królestwie Lwiego, odpowiadając bezpośrednio samemu królowi, a także Wielkiemu Świętemu Rycerzowi, Zaratrasowi, z wielkim świętym rycerzem będąc ich jedynym przełożonym poza samym Królem. Po utworzeniu Siedmiu Grzechów, Meliodas i jego zespół uczestniczyli w różnych misjach; godnym tego, by oczyścić Królestwo Edynburga po tym, jak został zaatakowany przez klan wampirów. 12 lat temu On i Grzechy Śmierci udają się do królestwa, aby powstrzymać ich przed dalszym rozprzestrzenianiem się. Jednak Meliodas wkrótce rozkazuje Diane, królowi, Gowther i Banowi, aby szli naprzód, podczas gdy on i Merlin dostali Escanor, aby przyłączyć się do walki. Grzechy Główne i Święci Rycerze byli zaskoczeni decyzją Meliodasa o wprowadzeniu Escanora. Dzięki teleportacji Merlin, Meliodas i Escanor trafiają do Edinburgh. Meliodas nosi Escanora święty skarb, Rhitta, gdy Escanor był w jego trybie nocnym. Meliodas próbuje zachęcić Escanora do większej pewności siebie, ale wkrótce zaczął płakać i przepraszał za bycie tak słabym. Obaj wkrótce zostają rozdzieleni, a Meliodas spotyka Ren i Gelda. Trzej walczyli nawzajem, gdy Ren wierzył, że Meliodas jest jego bratem, Zeldrisem, który zapieczętował je dawno temu. Gelda wkrótce spłonęła Ren i ujawniła, że wiedziała, że Meliodas to nie Zeldris. Ujawniając jej historię Gniewu Gniewu Smoka, Gelda pragnie umrzeć, wiedząc, że nie ma już dla niej żadnego celu na tym świecie, odkąd Zeldris zniknął. Meliodas najwyraźniej spełniła jej życzenie i zabiła wampira w potężnym wybuchu, który doprowadził do dziury o głębokości 30 000 stóp w ziemi, ale Meliodas faktycznie zapieczętował ją ponownie. W pewnym momencie Grzechy odpoczywały po pokonaniu Tyranego Smoka, gdy Ban zainteresował się złamanym ostrzem Meliodasa i próbował go ukraść. Ten używa tajemniczego Enchantment: Hellblaze, by dać Banę bliznę, która nigdy nie zagoi się pomimo jego zdolności regeneracyjnych. Później Meliodas spotkał Dreyfusa i Hendrickson podczas jedzenia po treningu z innymi grzechami i skomentował, że ich przełożony, Zaratras], był niepokonany. Hendrickson odpowiada na twierdzenie, mówiąc, że jest skromny. Meliodas uzupełnia umiejętność miecza Dreyfusa, która uczyniła go szczęśliwym i zaczyna szanować kapitana Siedmiu Grzechów. 11 lat temu On i inne grzechy udali się do Istar w miejsce Hendricksona. Zaneri i Jenna natychmiast rozpoznają go jako członka Klanu Demonów i grożą mu ujawnieniem. Uświadamia sobie również, że są częścią klanu Bogini. Opowiadają, jak trolle atakują ołtarz. On i Ban rywalizują o to, kto będzie walczył z trollem i zabija go przez przypadek. 10 lat temu Zanim zostali niesławnie oprawieni, Meliodas trenował Gilthunder, dopóki Gilthunder nie zmartwił się, ponieważ wierzył, że nigdy nie stanie się tak silny jak grzechy główne czy jego ojciec, ale Meliodas powiedział mu, żeby porzucił jego negatywne nastawienie i przyszła Margaret i powiedziała mu Wyznanie "Droga rycerza". Margaret powiedziała Gilthunderowi, że powinien być sobą, a nie jak Śmiertelne grzechy czy jego ojciec, i wierzyła, że Gilthunder będzie najpiękniejszym i najsilniejszym Świętym Rycerzem, który pewnego dnia dopinguje Gilthundera. Jednak następnego dnia Gilthunder przybiegł do Meliodasa i kazał mu uciec z innymi. Meliodas zaginął w Gilthunder i kazał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, ale Gilthunder powiedział mu, że nadejdzie coś strasznego, a gdyby komukolwiek powiedział, złe rzeczy by się wydarzyły, a Gilthunder nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Meliodas powiedział Gilthunderowi, żeby się uspokoił, uderzając go w głowę i zapytał, co chce zrobić, na co Gilthunder odpowiedział, że musi chronić Margaret, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Meliodas nauczył go uroku, który mógł go pocieszyć, ilekroć czuł się smutny lub okropny, co miało na myśli głośno, że jest silniejszy niż którykolwiek z Siedmiu Śmiertelnych grzechów. Gilthunder powiedział to, na co Meliodas wskazał, że wkrótce powinien czuć się lepiej. Meliodas objął Gilthunder, powiedział mu, że nie powinien płakać, a gdyby miał kłopoty, przyszedłby mu z pomocą. Kiedy byli nadal aktywną i uznaną grupą rycerzy, przypuszczalnie wezwali do starego zamku po pokonaniu królowej trolli i zniszczeniu Wielkiego Ołtarza Druidów. Jako że grzechy znajdowały się wewnątrz zamku, dyskutowali między sobą o przyczynie zamówienia, które otrzymali, gdy Meliodas skarżył się, że powinni uczestniczyć w Festiwalu Dnia Fundacji Lionesa i pić tylko dla króla, aby przypomnieć swojemu kapitanowi, że i tak zawsze pił. Po tym, jak Diane i Merlin spekulowali, czy ich zwierzchnik może nagrodzić ich, czy też zbesztać ich za ostatnią misję, Meliodas już zdecydował, że to jest beszta i przypomniał swojemu zespołowi, aby później przyszedł na festiwal, ku rozczarowaniu jego zespołu. Gdy weszli do pokoju, odkryli Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza, Zaratras całkowicie skulonego na śmierć. Wkrótce zostali oprawieni w morderstwo, a następnie otoczeni przez ponad trzechset rycerzy królestwa. Gdy Święci Rycerze Lwiego zaatakowali zamek, Meliodas wydał swojemu zespołowi ostatnie rozkazy: rozpędzić i przegrupować się później, aby ustalić przyczynę śmierci Zaratras, którą wszyscy usłuchali i rozdzielili podczas walki. W następstwie mała dziewczynka próbuje pomóc w ucieczce z grzechów głównych, ale w końcu zostaje ciężko ranna i prowadzi do wściekłości Meliodasa rZwściekł , ale wkrótce został znokautowany przez Merlina i uszczelnił swoją siłę, ale Meliodas szybko zapomniał o wydarzeniu, które doprowadziło go do podejrzeń o istnienie zdrajcy. Gdy Meliodas się obudził, przyszedł na spotkanie Hawk w jaskini, która była blisko Camelot, gdy obaj skończyli rozmawiać ze sobą, gdzie Hawk wspomina, że czuł się jak kiedyś latać po niebie, myśląc, że był smokiem w swoim przeszłym życiu, kiedy Meliodas myślał, że jest Wandle. Oboje kłócili się o imię Hawk, dopóki Hawk nie wspomniał o restauracji o nazwie Świnka Noga, w której Hawk kochał resztki, co zmusiło Meliodasa i Hawka do współpracy i współpracy, ponieważ Meliodas nie może już pracować jako rycerz. Postanowili otworzyć bar na Hawk Mama, o nazwie Boar Hat, po tym jak wspomniano o restauracji Hawk, poprzez wysłanie Meliodasa do Świętego Sacred Treasure, który sprawiał mu przykrość, odkąd King Bartra dał mu tę broń. Od tego czasu Hawk i Meliodas stali się partnerami w biznesie, Meliodas jest właścicielem, a Hawk jest sprzątaczem, ponieważ mógł jeść resztki. Fabuła Wątek Wprowadzenie W wiosce Kaynes pod dachem baru "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" roi się od klientów, jego właścicielem jest bardzo młodo wyglądający Meliodas. Alkohol ma świetny jednak jego umiejętności kuchenne pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, gdy kolejny talerz jedzenia znajduje się na ziemi do akcji wkracza jego przyjaciel Hawk, gadająca świnia zajmująca się resztkami, dzięki niemu podłoga aż błyszczy. Meliodas przysłuchuje się gościom rozmawiającym o plotkach jakie krążą na temat rycerza nazywanego "Wędrującym Rdzawym Rycerzem", klienci żartują między sobą że jest to jedynie bajka wymyślona aby straszyć dzieci, jednak zaczynają rozmawiać o Siedmiu Grzechach Głównych. mały|220x220px Do baru wkracza rycerz, wzywający Siedem Grzechów Głównych, goście uciekają a rycerz przewraca się. Okazuje się że w środku jest kobieta, która właśnie straciła przytomność. Meliodas zabiera ja do sypialni i sprawdza czy aby na pewno nie pomylił się oceniając jej płeć poprzez dotkniecie jej piersi. Dziewczyna odzyskuje przytomność, jest zdezorientowana. Dowiaduje się od Meliodasa gdzie się znajduje oraz że jest właścicielem baru, prezentuje jej również złamany oręż, który ma służyć jako przestroga dla niesfornych klientów. Meliodas proponuje dziewczynie coś do jedzenia, mimo że jedzenie jest paskudne, dziewczyna płacze i dziękuje za wspaniały posiłek. W rozmowie wyjawia również cel swej podróży, którym jest odnalezienie Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Do drzwi baru zaczynają dobijać się rycerze z garnizonu u podnóża góry. Meliodas otwiera drzwi i woła poszukiwanego rycerza, w drzwiach pojawia się Hawk ze zbroją. Alioni wściekły, że stroi się z nich żarty chwyta Meliodasa za koszulę i podnosi, w tym czasie dziewczyna ucieka z baru tylnym wyjściem. Rycerze rozpoczynają pościg, który zakłóca szarżujący na nich Hawk. W tym czasie Meliodas przejmuje uciekającą dziewczynę. Elizabeth opowiada mu o okropnościach jakich dopuścili się Święci Rycerze w ostatnim czasie oraz o porwaniu rodziny królewskiej. Jedyna siłą zdolna pokonać Świętych Rycerzy jest Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Ich rozmowa zostaje jednak przerwana przez nagły osuw ziemi wywołany przez rycerza Twigo. Jednak wszyscy zostają uratowani przez Meliodasa i powracają na skarpę bez szwanku. Gdy Meliodas dowiaduje się, że Elizabeth jest księżniczką nie kryje zdziwienia. Twigo atakuje z zamiarem zabicia jej, jednak kolejny raz zostaje uratowana przez właściciela baru. Elizabeth nie chce by zginął i prosi aby uciekał, ten jednak wie, że rycerz nie odpuści im obojgu. Meliodas wyjawia księżniczce swoje imię i odpiera atak Twigo, okazuje się, że jest on kapitanem Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych i Smoczym Grzechem Gniewu. Meliodas bez problemu pokonuje Twigo i informuje Elizabeth że znalazła pierwszą poszukiwaną osobę. Pojawia się zawołana przez Hawka Mama Hawka, na której plecach znajduje się bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" i wspólnie wyruszają w dalszą drogę. Mama Hawka przenosi bar w kolejne miejsce. Meliodas zatrudnia Elizabeth jako kelnerkę i daje jej uniform baru. Oczywiście właściciel nie omieszka pomacać Elizabeth pod pozorem sprawdzenia czy strój dobrze pasuje, za co otrzymuje reprymendę od Hawka. Elizabeth próbuje dowiedzieć się czy Siedem Grzechów Głównych rzeczywiście jest tak groźnych jak opowiadają ludzie, na swoje pytanie otrzymuje jednak wymijające odpowiedzi, Meliodas nie chce mówić o swym grzechu. Wreszcie wszyscy docierają do wioski Bernia. Po drodze Meliodas opowiada jak świetny jest bernijski alkohol po drodze zauważają, że źródło i zioła na brzegu rzeki, o której również opowiadał wyschły. Gdy docierają do centrum wioski zauważają tłum ludzi, z początku myślą że to festiwal. Okazuje się jednak, że mieszkańcy próbują wyciągnąć miecz Świętego Rycerza. Niektórzy mieszkańcy zaczynają obrzucać kamieniami dziecko imieniem Mead, które było powodem złości rycerza, jednak Meliodas szybko zabiera go stamtąd do baru. Meliodas próbuje się dowiedzieć, czy mały rzeczywiście zna członka Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych jak twierdził w wiosce. Ten jednak nie chce odpowiedzieć na pytanie i stwierdza, że jest głodny. Do baru wraca Elizabeth i opowiada chłopcu o tym jak była mała i chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę, podobnie jak Mead. Chłopiec zaczyna płakać i przyznaje się do kłamstwa. Z wioski dochodzą hałasy i Mead bez namysłu biegnie z powrotem do wioski, a za nim Meliodas. Okazuje się że zamieszanie spowodowane jest pojawieniem się rycerzy, którzy grożą, że jeśli miecz nie zostanie wyciągnięty podniosą podatki. Meliodas widząc starania mieszkańców i wyśmiewających ich rycerzy, którzy popijają piwo, postanawia pomóc wiosce. Zabiera alkohol rycerzom z rąk po czym je wypija i stwierdza: mały|220x220px Meliodas nie ma czym za nie zapłacić, może jednak odwdzięczyć się za ten wspaniały smak w inny sposób. Podchodzi do miecza i bez problemu go wyciąga. Po tym popisowym akcie bohaterstwa Mead chce się dowiedzieć czy jest jednym z grzechów, ten jednak kieruje chłopca w stronę mieszkańców i wypowiada ważne dla nich obu słowa: Gdy Meliodas wypowiada te słowa w jego oczach widnieje smutek, po chwili jednak mieszkańcy wioski gromadzą się wokół i wychwalają swojego wybawcę krzycząc i wiwatując. Wieczorem w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" odbywa się impreza na cześć Meliodasa zbawcy wioski Bernia. Meliodas udziela Elizabeth rad dotyczących kelnerowania, bardzo podobają mu się to, że będzie to jej pierwszy raz. Stojąc za barem Meliodas wyczuwa zbliżające się w kierunku wioski niebezpieczeństwo natomiast Elizabeth załamana ciągłymi porażkami wybiega zapłakana z baru. Meliodas również udaje się w kierunku wyjścia, Hawk myśli, że zamierza on pocieszyć Elizabeth ten jednak oświadcza, że zamierza się odlać. mały|220x220px Na zewnątrz Elizabeth żali się że jest beznadziejną kelnerką, uważa że informacja o lesie, którego wszyscy unikają jest nic nie warta, co jednak budzi zainteresowanie Meliodasa. Kapitan udowadnia jej, że się myli, gdyż dzięki swej determinacji odnalazła jego. Na niebie pojawia się włócznia, która ma uderzy w wioskę, Meliodas chwyta ją jedną ręką, jednak siła ataku jest tak wielka, że odrzuca go do tyłu, on jednak nie poddaje się i mimo uderzenia w kilka budynków zatrzymuje ją, po czym odrzuca z powrotem. Po chwili włócznia dociera do miejsca, z którego została rzucona, a Fort Solgales ulega zniszczeniu. Meliodas decyduje, że czas wyruszyć, gdyż ich obecność może przysporzyć mieszkańcom zbyt wiele kłopotów. Elizabeth próbuje dowiedzieć się dokąd tym bardziej że Meliodas twierdzi, że to dzięki niej wie w jakim kierunku mają się udać. Ich celem jest odnalezienie kolejnego grzechu. Wątek Las Białych Snów Meliodas wraz z Elizabeth i Hawkiem docierają do Lasu Białych Snów, mimo trzech godzin wędrówki po lesie nie spotkają tam żywej duszy. Meliodas korzystając z sytuacji oddaje się przyjemności poodtykania wdzięków księżniczki i łapie ją za pośladki, ona z przerażeniem krzyczy, jednak, gdy okazuje się, że to kapitan z ulgą wypuszcza nagromadzone w piersiach powietrze. Nie wie jeszcze, że zabrał on istotną część jej garderoby. Meliodas zaczyna się z nią drażnić próbując odkryć co się stało, że jest tak bardzo zakłopotana. Rozjuszony ich wygłupami Hawk krzyczy, że powinni ruszać dalej, gdy nasi bohaterowie odwracają się w jego stronę nie widza jednej świnki, a kilkanaście. Wszystkie zaczynają się przekrzykiwać po czym szarżują na Meliodasa aby coś zrobił, ten aby uniknąć stratowania wszystkim wymierza porządnego kuksańca w głowę po chwili zamiast świnek wokoło pojawia się wiele kopii księżniczki. Każda próbuje udowodnić, że jest tą prawdziwą po czym wszystkie ruszają na Meliodasa, który zadowolony podziwia piersi zebranych dziewcząt. Gdy wszystkie próbują go schwycić ten robi szybki unik i stwierdza, że musi sprawdzić, która jest tą właściwą poprzez wykonywanie wszystkich jego poleceń. Jego rozkazy nie są poważne, przeciwnie Elizabeth, musi wykonywać nieco zawstydzające pozy, wreszcie Hawk nie wytrzymuje stwierdzając, że Meliodas powinien potraktować sytuację poważnie. Kapitan łapie świnkę pod ramię, a dziewczynom każe skoczyć tak wysoko jak tylko potrafią. Prawdziwa księżniczka jednak zamiast skoczyć przykuca, wtedy wszystko staje się jasne, Meliodas dobywa rękojeści i atakuje pozostałe dziewczyny, które zamieniają się w Psotne Chochliki. W tym momencie kapitan oddaje Elizabeth majtki i wszyscy puszczają się biegiem za uciekającymi psotnikami. Z daleka zauważają, że biegną w stronę małej śpiącej dziewczynki, gdy jednak wszyscy do niej docierają okazuje się, że wcale taka mała nie jest. Chochliki wzywają ją z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że wpuścili do lasu Świętego Rycerza. Psotne Chochliki budzą śpiącą dziewczynę, która szybko otwiera oczy i wstaje zdenerwowana, po czym chwyta stojącego z przodu Meliodasa. Elizabeth i Hawk krzyczą aby go zostawiła przy czym głośno wołają jego imię, gdy docierają do niej ich słowa, przygląda się bliżej schwytanej postaci, która wita ją najzwyczajniejszym w świecie: Olbrzymka zaczyna krzyczeć z radości i go przytulać rozpoznając w nim kapitana. Gdy Diane zauważa stojącą z boku Elizabeth, a jej humor zmienia się diametralnie. Diane rzuca z całej siły Meliodasem i zaczyna płakać żądając usprawiedliwienia, gdy ten jednak stwierdza, że żadnego nie ma olbrzymka zaczyna okładać go pięściami. Gdy emocje opadają, a Meliodas opowiada historię Elizabeth. Kapitan pyta Diane czy pamięta coś sprzed 10 lat, gdyż to jest jeden z powodów poszukiwania grzechów, a sam stracił wspomnienia z tamtego wydarzenia i opowiada to co zapamiętał. Niezależnie od wszystkiego Meliodas pragnie poznać prawdę o tamtym dniu. Pogoda ulega szybkiej zmianie, a w powietrzu czuć deszcz, nad nimi pojawia się gigantyczna chmura burzowa, po czym uderza w nich piorun krępując ich ruchy. Przed nimi pojawia się Święty Rycerz Gilthunder. Meliodas zaczyna kojarzyć imię przybyłego rycerza, ale co ważniejsze zauważa, że jego moc jest identyczna jak rycerza, który zatamował rzekę w wiosce Bernia. Gilthunder przykłada miecz do karku Meliodasa i wyjaśnia mu powód swojej żądzy zwycięstwa nad Meliodasem. Gdy wspomina o swoim ojcu Zaratrasie, Meliodas przypomina sobie skąd go zna. Dla Gilthundera przeszłość jednak nie ma znaczenia, liczy się udowodnienie, że jest silniejszy od swego ojca i Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Meliodas podpuszcza go aby rozpoczęli walkę, rycerz ma zamiar uwolnić ich z więzów jednak kapitan stwierdza, że nie ma takiej potrzeby i bez problemu uwalnia się. Po chwili Gilthunder wraz z Meliodasem stają w szranki. Kapitan zaznacza również aby Diane się nie wtrącała. Obaj wyciągają broń, Gilthunder wysyła w kierunku Meliodasa potężny Piorun, ten jednak z pomocą Rękojeści Smoka używa Całkowitej Kontry, która uderza w przeciwnika, który mimo to nie odnosi obrażeń i szybko atakuje Meliodasa od tyłu i zadaje cios. W efekcie raniony Meliodas upada, a na jego prawym ramieniu widać głęboką ranę. Jako honorowy rycerz Gilthunder pyta o jego ostanie życzenie, Meliodas chce się dowiedzieć co się stało z pozostałymi Grzechami, młody rycerz wie jedynie gdzie przebywa Ban Lisi Grzech Chciwości oraz King Niedźwiedzi Grzech Lenistwa i oczywiście spełniając obietnicę wyjawia ich położenie. Gdy Meliodas otrzymuje pożądane informacje otwiera oczy i radośnie dziękując bez najmniejszego problemu wstaje żwawo z ziemi. Gilthunder zauważa, że pozwolił się zranić by poznać położenie swoich towarzyszy, nie ma jednak zamiaru pościć go wolno. Meliodas nie zamierza jednak kontynuować walki i unika wszystkich wymierzonych w niego ataków. W końcu zostaje schwytany przez Diane, która rzuca nim z całej siły poza las. Elizabeth martwi się raną kapitana jednak on stwierdza, że to nic takiego. Meliodas postanawia, że zaczną od uwolnienia Bana z Lochu Baste, gdyż są bliżej tego miejsca, Hawk obawia się, że pchają się w paszczę lwa, jednak kapitan zauważa, że i tak ich ruchy są śledzone. Elizabeth jest jednak przeciwna uważając iż najpierw powinni opatrzyć jego ranę, co wykorzystuje Meliodas wkładając swoją głowę pod jej spódnice, twierdząc, że to na pewno pomoże. Po chwili wstaje, poklepuje przyjacielsko księżniczkę po głowie i stwierdza, że wystarczy mu odpoczynek, po czym udaje się do baru. Elizabeth chce oddać mu jego torbę, którą wzięła ze sobą z lasu, gdy wbiega za nim do środka widzi na podłodze zemdlonego kapitana. Wątek Loch Baste Wątek Stolica Umarłych Wątek Festiwal Walki Vaizel Wątek Gigant w zbroi Wątek Infiltracja królestwa Wątek Po infiltracji królestwa Wątek Albion Wątek Istar Wątek Ravens Wątek Wielki Festiwal Walki Umiejętności i ekwipunek Meliodas jako że jest kapitanem Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych jest niezwykle potężny. Ma nadludzką siłę, jest w stanie zgnieść stal w zbroi Świętego Rycerza gołymi rękami. Jest niezwykle zwinny i szybki, bez problemu unika ataków Świętych Rycerzy. Bez większych trudności uwolnił się z wiązań z pioruna, w których uwięził go Gilthunder. mały|165x165px Demoniczny' znak': Meliodas ma tajemniczy czarny znak na czole, który pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy korzysta on z pełnej mocy. Również jego oczy zmieniają kolor z przyjaznej zieleni na czarny. Pierwszy raz widzimy owy znak w dziewiątym rozdziale kiedy Święty Rycerz Golgius chce odebrać Meliodasowi jego miecz. Choć lekarz podał mu truciznę Meliodas żyje i nie pozwala by Golgius zabrał mu jego własność. Kolejny raz kiedy widzimy znak ma miejsce podczas Festiwalu Walki Vaizel kiedy Meliodas i Ban walczą między sobą. Ban korzystając ze swoich umiejętności wysysa z kapitana jego siłę. Walka jest brutalna i zacięta. Kiedy Meliodas nie ma już sił i leży na arenie Ban chce zadać ostateczny cios jednak sam ląduje na szczycie góry po potężnym ciosie Meliodasa. Najprawdopodobniej moc ta, należy do rasy demonów, z którą jest związany. '''PRZED ODZYSKANIEM SKRADZIONEJ MOCY' NORMALNIE''' ' DEMONICZNY ZNAK BERSERKER '''PO ODZYSKANIU MOCY' NORMALNIE DEMONICZNY ZNAK PO JEGO WSKRZESZENIU NORMALNIE TRYB SZTURMOWY Król Demonów Umiejętności * Całkowita Kontra: Ta umiejętność pozwala Meliodasowi odbić atak z powrotem do wroga, ale z dużo większą siłą, zatem im silniejszy atak wroga tym siła Meliodasa jest większa. Minusem jest to, że Meliodas nie może zaatakować jako pierwszy oraz, że nie może odbić ataków bazujących tylko na sile fizycznej. Bronie mały|160x160px * Rękojeść Smoka: Złamany miecz noszony przez Meliodasa na plecach. Jego rękojeść jest w kształcie smoka. Meliodas używa go w połączeniu z Całkowitą Kontrą. Miecz zdaje się mieć swoje własne umiejętności. Jest jedynym z kluczy do Trumny Wiecznej Ciemności. mały|160x160px * Wielki szeroki miecz: Meliodas użył tego miecza w Świętej Wojnie 3000 lat temu, używał go także, gdy był przywódcą Dziesięciu Przykazań. Miecz jest co najmniej dwa razy większy od Meliody. Podczas bitwy z swoim ojcem miecz uległ zniszczeniu . Miecz nie wykazywał żadnych cech zdolności do posługiwania się umiejętnością podobną do świętego skarbu. * * Miecz Lizaka: To miecz ukochanej Meliodasa, zaczął go używać po tym jak jego złamane ostrze zostało skradzione. Miecza Liz można również używać z Całkowitą Kontrą. * Lostvayne: Jest to Święty Skarb Meliodasa, który został sprzedany w lombardzie przez jego właściciela aby mógł otworzyć bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Merlin oddaje mu go kiedy miecz Liz ulega zniszczeniu. Zaklęcia * Tryb Szturmowy 'ド 殲滅 状態 状態 ア ル ル ド ド ド Senmetsu Jōtai (Asaruto Mōdo) This: Ten stan zostaje osiągnięty, gdy Meliodas uwalnia w pełni swoje siły demoniczne, osiągając ogromne moce. Ta forma pozwala także Meliodasowi na dostęp do jego pełnej mocy. Według Melascula, w czasach, kiedy Meliodas był dowódcą Dziesięciu Przykazań, nawet oni byli w obawie przed nim, podczas gdy w tym trybie. Wadą jest to, że tymczasowo okrada Meliodasa ze wszystkich swoich uczuć i emocji, sprawiając, że powraca do tego, jak był przed zdradą klanu Demonów. Ciekawe jest to ,że 10lat temu Meliodas też był w trybie szturmowym .Różnica jest taka ,że tam zachował swoją pamięci jak i częśći emocji nie tak jak to można było zobaczyć w wcześniejszym chapterze. Walkę można zobaczyć w chapterze 327.5. * ・「 」|Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"}}: Jest to tajemnicza zdolność Meliodasa, pozwala mu generować czarne płomienie. Technika ta ma także dodatkowy efekt znoszący regenerację nieśmiertelnych, co pokazano, gdy użył go przeciwko Banowi. ** : Potężna technika, która wymaga od Meliodasa użycia pełnej mocy i zmysłów na najwyższej granicy i strzela dużym strumieniem czarnych płomieni aby zadać jeden decydujący atak. Relacje Elizabeth Liones Meliodas i Elizabeth żyją w miłosnych i przyjacielskich związkach, a Meliodas żartuje sobie i żartuje. Często "sprawdza" jej figi, a nawet raz je ukradł. On także często ją krępuje i bez wstydu. Jednak pokazuje, że dba o swoje mocne strony i uważa ją za kogoś ważnego dla niego. Jak dotąd, Elizabeth (wraz ze swoim złamanym mieczem) są jedynymi rzeczami, które uwolnią wściekłość Meliodasa, jeśli zostanie ona zabrana lub zraniona. Pomimo szalejącej i tracącej przytomności w Vaizel, gdy w swoim częściowym demonicznym stanie, Elizabeth była jedyną, która nie została skrzywdzona. Opieka Meliodas dla Elizabeth wzrosła do tego stopnia, że był bardziej wściekły na porwanie Elizabeth niż skradziony miecz i pojechał do Lionesa z wielką prędkością, by ją uratować. Nie wiadomo, czy Meliodas projektuje wizerunek Liz na Elizabeth ze względu na ich podobieństwo, ale jest silnie zasugerowane, że ma dla niej uczucia, ponieważ mówi, że gdyby miała umrzeć, nie miałby więcej powodów, by żyć. Podano także, że chciałby dalej prowadzić bar razem z nią, gdy Liones jest wolny. Jednak po uwolnieniu się Dziesięciu Przykazań , Meliodas zaczął zachowywać się odlegle i chłodno w stosunku do Elizabeth w nadziei, że będzie trzymała się z daleka od niego, odkąd narastało niebezpieczeństwo, ale to nie powstrzymało Elizabeth, ponieważ wciąż chciała być z Meliodasem z powodu jej rosnącego uczucia do niego i pragnienie, by mu pomóc. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy Meliodas zaczął ponownie przyjmować Elizabeth po tym, jak pomogła mu w procesie, by odzyskać siły i wkrótce powróciła do po omacku. Okazało się również, że powodem, dla którego Meliodas tak bardzo dba o Elizabeth, jest to, że jest wskrzeszonym duchem Liz, zmarłej kochanki Meliodasa. W przeszłości Meliodas był powodem, dla którego Elizabeth przeżyła zniszczenie Danaforu, a nawet przyłączyła się do Świętych Rycerzy Lwa, by nad nią czuwać, gdy dorośnie, stając się dla niej swego rodzaju rycerzem. Po powrocie z martwych związek Meliodasa i Elizabeth zdawał się urozmaicać jej obejmowaniem po pokonaniu dwóch z Dziesięciu Przykazań. Jednak wydaje się, że nadal nie jest gotowy, aby opowiedzieć jej o swojej wspólnej przeszłości. Ale kiedy Elizabeth poznała później Zeldrisa, okazało się, że relacja Meliodasa i Elizabeth rozciąga się na przestrzeni 3000 lat, kiedy demony zostały zapieczętowane. Z Elizabeth reinkarnowano 107 razy, a Meliodas zawsze ją spotykał i czuwał nad nią. Po reaktywacji klątwy Elizabeth, Meliodas staje się bardziej zdeterminowany niż kiedykolwiek, aby złamać jej klątwę, chronić ją i uratować, a nawet posunąć się tak daleko, by uwolnić swoje pełne demoniczne moce, a później zostać Królem Demonów, aby to osiągnąć. Meliodas w swoim trybie szturmowym, ponieważ nadal zachowuje sympatię i przywiązanie do Elizabeth, gdy wychodził z siebie, by powiedzieć, że Elizabeth należy do niego sam, a potem cierpliwie próbował ją zrozumieć, że zostanie królem demonów to jedyny sposób na uratowanie jej, ale urósł cynicznie w stosunku do Elizabeth, która kocha tylko go, mówiąc, że jest to przekleństwo Najwyższego Bóstwa i łatwo może się do niej wyostrzyć, jak pokazano, gdy oznajmił jej zimno, że nic nie czuł, kiedy przytuliła go i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to jego obietnica, choć powiedział to w swojej demonicznej formie. Hawk On i Hawk mieli dobry i zły związek. Choć często się kłócą, wydają się troszczyć o siebie nawzajem. Meliodas ma jakąś formę zaufania w stosunku do niego ,który ufał mu, że chroni lub pilnuje lizabeth beth, gdy ta jest nieobecna. Kiedy Hawk został zabity przez Hendricksona, chroniąc go, Meliodas był wyraźnie wściekły i zdenerwowany na Hendrickson za zabicie Hawka, pokazując, że Meliodas rzeczywiście troszczył się o Hawka Diane Meliodas i Diane są członkami . Chociaż Diane jest olbrzymem, a zatem ogromnej wielkości, Meliodas nadal traktuje ją jak zwykłą dziewczynę i ufa jej bardzo podporządkowanej. Gdy leczy Elizabeth, zawsze lubi ją drażnić i żartować z nią. Twierdzi, że powodem, dla którego nie szykuje Diane, jest to, że nie zrobiłby tego komuś tak ważnemu, chociaż może to tylko usprawiedliwienie i pocieszenie jej. Ilekroć Diane chciała być omiatana jak Elizabeth, Meliodas pokazał zirytowaną minę, ale w końcu traktuje ją jak drogiego przyjaciela. Nawet po rozwinięciu uczuć do Kinga, Diane wykazała, że nadal bardzo troszczy się o Meliodasa, a teraz postrzega go jako drogiego przyjaciela, a teraz otwarcie popiera jego związek z Elizabeth, z której Meliodas wydawał się zadowolony. Po przejściu procesu i dowiedzeniu się o Meliodas i klątwie Elizabeth, Meliodasa pocieszała Diane, która czuła się źle, bo jej nie znała, a ona z kolei stała się jeszcze bardziej opiekuńcza i wspierająca zarówno on, jak i Elizabeth, jako jej przyjaciele. Ban Meliodas i Ban są członkami Siedmiu Grzechów. Meliodas jest bardzo przyjazny Banowi i często towarzyszą mu walki. Są bardzo konkurencyjni i cieszą się wyzwaniem w siłowaniu na rękę. Mimo że był świetnym towarzyszem, Meliodas łatwo wpadł w złość, gdy Ban próbował ukraść jego miecz. Kiedy Ban przyjął prośbę klanu Bogini, by go zabić, Meliodas był rozdrażniony lekkomyślnością Bana za zaakceptowanie tego, szczególnie w ich złej sytuacji. Kiedy jednak dowiedział się, dlaczego tak się stało, Meliodas przyjął śmierć przez Ban, ponieważ wie, jak się czuje i mógł zrobić to samo, gdyby znalazł się w sytuacji. Po rozwiązaniu problemów Ban i Meliodas powracają do swoich przyjaznych relacji i szanują się nawzajem. Po tym, jak Ban połączył się ze swoją kochanką Elaine, Meliodas okazał się bardzo szczęśliwy dla Bana, tak bardzo, że teraz żartem dokucza ich związek tak samo, jak Ban robi to z nim i Elizabeth .Okazało się, że oboje są ze sobą konkurencyjni, jeśli chodzi o to, czyja relacja jest lepsza, a kto jest bardziej pociągający, jak pokazano podczas Wielkiego Festiwalu, ponieważ obaj spędzili całą swoją walkę na dominacji przeciwników podczas debaty. kto lepszy, Elizabeth albo Elaine. King Meliodas i King są członkami Siedmiu Grzechów. Kiedy King zostaje uznany za zmarłego i pochowany , Meliodas nie wydaje się być zszokowany, co wskazuje, że jest przekonany o mocy Kinga i o tym, że nie jest martwy. Kiedy King dołącza do grupy, Meliodas ma skłonność do zastraszania go do robienia rzeczy, których nie lubi. Na przykład Meliodas zmusza go do przyłączenia się do Vaizel Fight Festival. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, King wydaje się ufać mu jako przyjacielowi i kapitanowi. Meliodas wspomina, że King był jak maskotka grzechów głównych, nie wiadomo, czy miał na myśli to poważnie, czy żart. Jednak po odkryciu, że Meliodas jest byłym członkiem klanu Demonów, a później dowiedział się, że odnosi się do Dziesięciu Przykazań, King zaczyna stopniowo, ale wielce kwestionuje jego prawdziwą naturę i to, czy rzeczywiście jest po ich stronie. Wątpliwości Kinga w jego kapitanie wydają się być bardziej uzasadnione, gdy Meliodas odmawia opowiedzenia mu o swojej przeszłości, a zamiast tego kwestionuje swój tytuł króla wróżek, który rozzłościł Kinga na tyle, by zaatakować i spróbować zabić Meliodasa swoją zdolnością do katastrofy. Później King decyduje się być po stronie Meliodasa, ponieważ Diane i Ban mu ufają, ale grozi, że go zabije, jeśli Meliodas zdecyduje się ich zdradzić. Po przejściu procesu i dowiedzeniu się o Meliodasie i klątwie Elizabeth, King zdawał się w pełni rozumieć Meliodasa i jeszcze raz mu zaufać, a nawet głęboko żałował, jak traktował i wątpił w Meliodasa przed tymi wydarzeniami, za które Meliodas mu wybaczył. Gowther Meliodas i Gowther są członkami Siedmiu Grzechów. Pomimo tego, że są członkami, wydaje się, że Meliodas ma przyjazne, ale skomplikowane relacje z Gowtherem. Kiedy po dziesięciu latach zjednoczyli się ze sobą, Meliodas w ogóle nie rozpoznał prawdziwego wyglądu Gowthera, stwierdzając, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go poza swoją zbroją. Oznacza to, że pomimo rekrutowania go w grzechy, Meliodas mógł nigdy nie widzieć prawdziwego wyglądu Gowthera, dopóki nie połączy się wiele lat później, co również sugeruje, że nie mógł bezpośrednio zatrudnić Gowthera, tak jak to zrobił z innymi grzechami. Pomimo tego faktu i beznamiętnej natury Gowtherów, Meliodas okazuje się przyjacielski z Gowtherami podczas rozmowy, a Gowther z kolei wydaje się szanować go jako kapitana, ponieważ Meliodas był jedynym, którego sekretu nikomu nie zdradził. Później ujawniono, że Meliodas i Gowther byli kiedyś członkami Dziesięciu Przykazań 3000 lat temu, jednak Gowther stracił wspomnienia z tego czasu. Ujawniono także, że Meliodas nie tylko wiedział, że Gowther jest lalką, a jego przeszłość jednym z przykazań, ale był bliskim przyjacielem swego stwórcy, ale nikomu tego nie ujawnił, nawet sam Gowther. Po tym, jak Gowther zaczął odzyskiwać wspomnienia, Meliodas natychmiast nakazał resztę grzechów, by pomóc Diane powstrzymać go przed próbą wymazania własnych wspomnień, pokazując, że pragnie pomóc Gowtherowi odzyskać ponownie swoje wspomnienia i emocje. Po ponownym odzyskaniu wspomnień i emocji szacunek i życzliwość Gowther wobec Meliodasa wydawały się bardziej autentyczne niż wcześniej. Merlin Meliodas i Merlin są członkami Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Niewiele wiadomo o ich związku, ale Meliodas był zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się, że to ona go powaliła dziesięć lat temu. Kiedy te dwójki w końcu się zjednoczyły po dziesięciu latach, Meliodas był wobec niej trochę wrogo nastawiony, wierząc, że coś knuje, ale wkrótce zapomniał zadać jej jakiekolwiek pytania z powodu Elizabeth. Kiedy Merlin zaproponował, że powróci do grzechów głównych, Meliodas miał się dobrze, pozwalając jej wrócić, ale nadal był zirytowany, gdy używała kogoś jako królika doświadczalnego. Ich związek był silnie sugerowany, aby być głębszym niż pozostałe grzechy, ponieważ Meliodas swobodnie rozmawiał z nią o tematach związanych z demonem, takich jak Dziesięć Przykazań, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych, którzy odmówili odpowiedzi lub zmienili temat. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Meliodas znał Merlin najdłużej z każdego z grzechów głównych, znając ją od 3000 lat, obaj wiedzieli o przykazaniach, zanim grupa się uformowała. Ale pomimo tego związku, Meliodas wciąż wydaje się nieco wrogi wobec niej, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyła do Liones, ale wkrótce zgodziła się uformować Siedem Grzechów. W wyniku długiej znajomości, Meliodas i Merlin wiedzą o sobie prawie wszystko i wydają się być równie bliscy i ostrożni wobec siebie, ze względu na to, ile wiedzą o drugim. Meliodas był jedyną osobą, która zauważyła pośpiech Merlin w powrocie do Camelot, a także jej kontuzje podczas spotkania z Zeldris, okazując troskę o nią, a także ciekawość, dlaczego tak bardzo chce wrócić do Camelot i była zaskoczona, gdy się uczyła powodem było to, że chciała znaleźć króla Artura, pokazując, że obaj są bliższymi przyjaciółmi, niż się wydaje. Escanor Meliodas i Escanor są członkami Siedmiu Grzechów. Meliodas ma bardzo wysoką opinię na temat Escanora, ponieważ widzi go jako najsilniejszego ze wszystkich grzechów, przyznając nawet, że może być silniejszy niż sam Meliodas. Wydaje się jednak, że [Escanor polega na Meliodasie, szczególnie w nocy, jak to pokazano, gdy Meliodas ciągnął święty skarb. Choć Meliodas jest zirytowany nieustannym płaczem i wątpliwym zachowaniem Escanora, wciąż zachęca go do tego, by miał więcej zaufania do siebie. Po zaznajomieniu się z klątwą Meliodasa, Escanor wymyśla i recytuje wiersz dotyczący zarówno jego, jak i Meliodasa, przekleństw, próbując go rozweselić, ponieważ rozumie, jak to jest być przeklętym. Meliodas w zamian docenia jego wysiłki i dziękuje mu z uśmiechem . Noc Escanor szanuje swojego kapitana i zazwyczaj przeprasza za bycie takim ciężarem. W dzień Escanor również szanuje Meliodasa, jednak jego szacunek dla niego jest znacznie bagatelizowany przez jego dumę i zaufanie do własnej mocy. Walcząc z Escanorem w trybie szturmowym, Meliodas wydawał się być pod wrażeniem tego, że człowiek był w stanie nawet nadążyć za nim w tej formie, stwierdzenie, że Escanor w ciągu dnia po prostu wzruszył ramionami, gdy nadal patrzył na Meliodasa i stwierdził, był lepszym w walce, co zmusiło Meliodasa do zaprzestania walki przeciwko niemu i do prawdziwego, przytłaczającego Escanora, aż do południa, kiedy stał się "Jedynym" i pokonał Meliodasa jednym uderzeniem. Gilthunder W dzieciństwie Meliodas uczył Gilthundera szermierki, nazywając go Małym Gilem. Chłopak szczerze go podziwiał i uważał za największy autorytet. Od czasu oskarżenia Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych o zabójstwo ojca Gilthundera, Zaratrasa, stracili ze sobą kontakt, jednak w głębi duszy Święty Rycerz nie wierzył w te zarzuty. Podczas walki z Meliodasem w Lesie Białych Snów kapitan domyślił się, że chłopak jest zmuszony wykonywać rozkazy wbrew własnej woli i w rzeczywistości jest zakładnikiem Świętych Rycerzy. Pomimo tego, że ze sobą walczyli, Meliodas wciąż traktował go jak przyjaciela i nazywał Małym Gilem. Ostatecznie po walce w stolicy Liones Meliodasowi udaje się wyzwolić Gilthundera spod wpływu Świętych Rycerzy i ponownie traktują się jak przyjaciele. Liz Liz była kochanką Meliodasa, gdy był przywódcą Świętych Rycerzy Danforu. Pierwotnie rycerz z wrogiego imperium, została skazana na śmierć, ale uratowana przez Meliodasa. Początkowo Liz nie lubiła go i nie ufała nikomu, jednak wkrótce została przyciągnięta i oczarowana przez Meliodasa i stała się dla niego najważniejszą osobą. Podobnie jak Elizabeth, Meliodas lubił obmacywać Liz, choć często odmawiała przemocy, w przeciwieństwie do Elizabeth. Meliodas bardzo kocha Liz, widząc ją jako najmilszą i najbardziej ukochaną osobę w swoim życiu, nawet oszalał i wściekł się, kiedy umarła, a nawet doprowadziła go do łez, widząc, jak zginęła setki tysięcy razy podczas jego prób. Zeldris Zeldris jest młodszym bratem Meliodasa. Kiedyś mieli dobre relacje, ponieważ emocje Meliodasa później stwierdzały, że Zeldris spoglądał na Meliodasa jako przywódcę Dziesięciu Przykazań i rozumiał, że jest prawie szczery i uczciwy wobec winy, a także uczył Zeldrisa, jak walczyć. Przyznał jednak, że nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego Zeldris był tak zdesperowany i pracował tak ciężko, dopóki nie zakochał się w Elizabeth i wreszcie zrozumiał, jak to jest mieć kogoś cennego dla niego. Jego zdrada Demonicznego Klanu spowodowała, że zostali zerwani, ale podczas gdy Meliodas nie ma dla niego nienawiści, ale nie ma żadnych skrupułów, Zeldris pogardza Meliodasem, ponieważ było to spowodowane zdradą Meliodasa, że wampiry zdradziły Króla Demonów i został zmuszony do rozdzielenia się z Geldą. Podczas gdy Meliodas czuje się winny za utratę Geldy przez Zeldrisa, Zeldris nie waha się zaatakować Meliodasa i widzi go jedynie jako zdrajcę i przeszkodę, która musi zostać zniszczona, aby podbić Brytanię, ale w odróżnieniu od pozostałych przykazań, jest również z powodu jego osobistej urazy wciąż kryje się za swoim bratem i najprawdopodobniej, powiedział, że uraza wzrosła tylko po zobaczeniu wielkiej dziury w Edynburgu, gdzie Zeldris zapieczętował Geldę, ponieważ Zeldris jest całkiem świadomy, że Meliodas zabił Geldę. Stąd Meliodas i Zeldris nie mieli żadnych skrupułów, a Zeldris nawet inicjował atak na Meliodasa i nie przejmował się wcale, gdy Estarossa go zabiła. Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że Zeldris był odpowiedzialny za odzyskanie przez Elizabeth wspomnień i ponowne uaktywnienie klątwy, Meliodas był bardzo rozwścieczony i wściekły na swojego brata, a następnie oskarżony o niego w ślepej furii, która spowodowała, że został uwięziony przez Melascula. Po przybyciu do Camelota w trybie szturmowym Meliodas i Zeldris chłodno się pozdrawiają i wkrótce zgadza się z tym, że Meliodas zostaje królem demonów. Meliodas zaczął ostro mówić, że to on ma zostać nowym Królem Demonów dla Zeldrisa, co sprawia, że Zeldris i Estarossa atakują go gniewnie, a Zeldris mówi, że nie pozwoli Meliodasowi wyjść ze wszystkich ludzi na drodze do spełnienia. jego pragnienie. Po tym, jak Meliodas pokazuje różnicę w sile pomiędzy nim a Zeldrisem, zawarł umowę z Zeldrisem, że spełni on swoje pragnienie, jeśli Meliodas zostanie królem demonów, co spowoduje, że Zeldris niechętnie się zgodzi. Chociaż Zeldris wciąż drwi z Meliodasa o ucieczce Elizabeth i nadal jest uznawany za zdrajcę, mimo to dobrze radzą sobie w walce podczas walki z Arturem. Meliodas poprosił nawet o wybaczenie Zeldrisa za takiego starszego brata, jakim był, a Zeldris wydaje się cicho kontemplować, co sugeruje, że choć mogą być wobec siebie zimni, to mają pewne pragnienie pogodzenia się ze sobą. Król Demonów Początkowo wydawało się, że Meliodas był faworyzowany przez Króla Demonów nad swoimi braćmi, a Król Demonów uważał go za jedynego godnego następcę tronu klanu Demonów. Fakt, że nauczono go Upomnienia, o którym dowiedział się tylko Zeldris, przedstawiciel króla, dowodzi, że Król Demonów ufał i sympatyzował z Meliodasem. Sam Meliodas początkowo był dość oddany swemu ojcu, a jego emocje świadczyłyby później, że choć uważał wojnę Demona i Klanu Bogini za głupotę, nadal wypełniał swoje obowiązki z powagą, tocząc bitwę każdego dnia i nocy. Jednak po zakochaniu się w Elizabeth, w końcu zdradził Króla Demonów, tracąc lojalność wobec swojego ojca i zdobywając gniew Króla. Gdy Meliodas nieustannie sprzeciwiał się swojemu ojcu i prawom Klanu Demonów, Król Demonów był tak wściekły z powodu działań Meliodasa przeciwko jego klanowi, że ostatecznie zdecydował się osobiście skonfrontować Meliodasa i Meliodasa, który sam walczył, by zabić, ale próbować, jak może, nie pasował on do jego potężnie potężnego ojca, a Król Demonów najpierw brutalnie pobił go do stanu zakrwawionego, zanim bezlitośnie go zabił i przeklął go Nieśmiertelnością, cierpiąc straszliwą karę ojca, którą on i Elżbieta rozdzielili z powodu Klątwy Najwyższego Bóstwa . Od tamtej pory Meliodas nienawidził Króla Demonów, a gdy Król Demon wciąż żywi urazę jeszcze kilka stuleci, niezadowolenie Meliodasa jest znacznie większe i pozostaje tak silne, jak zawsze. Kiedy spotkali się po tym, jak Meliodas został zabity przez Estarossę w czyśćcu, Meliodas poświęcił czas na zbadanie korzyści płynących z przekleństwa u swojego ojca, aby go wyszydzić i natychmiast został wysłany do gniewu, gdy Król Demon sprowokował go, ujawniając, że z powodu Klątwy, jest w stanie jeść na emocjach Meliodasa i na jego pragnieniu przywrócenia go do demona, którym był kiedyś. Nawet gdy w końcu zdecydował się zostać nowym Królem Demonów, wciąż gardzi ojcem, pogardliwie przekazując słowo wyzywające poprzez Jastrzębia. Pomimo napięcia i antagonizmu między nimi emocje Meliodasa ironicznie nazywane królem demona króla, sugerują, że nadal uznaje go za swojego ojca pomimo tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się między nimi w pewnym stopniu, ale jest w pełni skłonny temu zaprzeczyć, jak pokazuje to, w jaki sposób oznajmił królowi, że nie uważa go za swego ojca. Meliodas również nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego król zawsze nazywał go porażką, a kiedy dowiedział się, że Król Demonów wierzył, że jest on niszczycielem, szybko odpalił, mówiąc, że sam król jest niszczycielem. On również otwarcie przyznaje, że jego ojciec ma przewyższającą moc, ponieważ przyznaje, że nawet on z całą jego ogromną mocą i umiejętnościami był bezsilny przed Królem Demonów, kiedy walczyli i był gotów przyznać, że nawet gdyby miał przejąć władzę, król dał Zeldrisowi, nadal jest mocno zdeklasowany przez ojca, ale to nie znaczy, że Meliodas obawia się Króla Demonów, jak pokazano, gdy walczył z nim bez wahania, kiedy on i Najwyższe Bóstwo przybył, aby ukarać go i Elżbietę, a później bez lęku zaatakować go, gdy spotkała się w czyśćcu i zdaje się czerpać radość z tego, że przeciwstawia się swojemu ojcu, ponieważ potrzebował czasu, aby kpić z króla, że to nie on decyduje, kto opuści czyściec. Po opanowaniu króla demonów Meliodas delektuje się przerażeniem Króla Demonów, widząc, że jego plany zawodzą i drwi z niego przed opuszczeniem czyśćca. Elizabeth Meliodas i bogini Elizabeth spotkali się i zakochali w sobie tak bardzo, że zdradził dla niej Klan Demonów. Elizabeth jest przywiązana do Meliodasa i bardzo się nim opiekuje; ryzykowałaby nieporozumieniem z Ludocielem i stanięcie na drodze Dziesięciu Przykazań, aby go chronić, twierdząc, że sama będzie walczyć z nimi wszystkimi, jeśli spróbują go zranić. Meliodas zrobiłby wszystko dla Elizabeth, gdy włożył dłonie przez specjalną barierę stworzoną przez boginie, jego ręce zaczęły płonąć. Miał ją także z powrotem, gdy próbowała oczyścić Indurę Derieri i Monspeet, stojąc na drodze Ludociela, gdy próbował zamiast tego zabić demony. Ich wzajemna miłość była tak wielka, że kontynuowali związek pomimo praw swoich klanów i faktu, że ich przeważająca siła rodziców w ich wściekłej wściekłości zabije ich, a nawet posuną się do walki z nimi. Mimo ich wysiłków zostali całkowicie zdeklasowani przez bogów i szybko zostali zabici i doznali kary bardziej okrutnej niż śmierć. Po odzyskaniu przytomności przez przekleństwo i ujrzeniu martwego ciała Elizabeth, Meliodas płacze z żalu, a później obiecuje jej, że złamie klątwę za wszelką cenę. Walki Wampiry z Edinburgh * Meliodas kontra Gelda i Ren: Wygrana Wątek Wprowadzenie * Meliodas kontra Twigo: Wygrana Wątek Las Białych Snów * Meliodas kontra Gilthunder: Nierozstrzygnięta Wątek Loch Baste * Meliodas kontra Golgius: Wygrana * Meliodas kontra Diane: Nierozstrzygnięta * Meliodas kontra Ruin: Wygrana Wątek Stolica Umarłych * Meliodas kontra Oslow: Wygrana * Meliodas, Diane i Ban kontra Guila: Nierozstrzygnięta Wątek Festiwal Walki Vaizel * Meliodas kontra Griamore: Wygrana * Meliodas kontra Baan: Wygrana * Cain kontra Meliodaz: Wygrana * Meliodas kontra Matrona (Diane): Nierozstrzygnięta * Meliodas kontra Guila: Przegrana * Meliodas kontra Helbram: Przegrana Wątek Gigant w zbroi * Meliodas, Ban, King i Gowther kontra Dale: Wygrana Wątek Infiltracja królestwa * Meliodas, Ban i Gowther kontra Święci Rycerze Liones: Wygrana * Meliodas i Arthur Pendragon kontra Hendrickson i Gilthunder: Nierozstrzygnięta * Meliodas kontra Hendrickson, Gilthunder i Vivian: Wygrana * Meliodas kontra Ban: Nierozstrzygnięta * Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King i Gowther kontra Hendrickson: Przegrana * Meliodas kontra Hendrickson: Wygrana Wątek Po infiltracji królestwa * Meliodas kontra Dogget: Wygrana Wątek Albion * Meliodas, Merlin, Arthur Pendragon i Święci Rycerze Camelot kontra Albion: Wygrana * Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader i Święci Rycerze Camelot kontra Galan: Przegrana Wątek Istar * Meliodas kontra King: Nierozstrzygnięta * Meliodas kontra Galan: Wygrana Ciekawostki * Meliodas w legendach arturiańskich był znany jako ojciec Tristana i jako jeden z rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu. ** Talent: Molestowanie Elizabeth. ** Hobby: kolekcjonowanie piwa. ** Codzienna rutyna: Seksualne nękanie Elizabeth ** Ulubiona potrawa: Wieprzowina gotowana w piwie ** Kompleks: Lewy palec u prawej kostki ** Osoba, którą szanuje najbardziej: Kapitan Resztek (żart) ** Kogo nie chciałby mieć za wroga: Merlin * Jego ulubionym zapachem jest ciało Elizabeth. * Jego największym wstydem jest jego przeszłość. * Jego ulubionym zwierzęciem jest Elizabeth. * Jego słabością jest Elizabeth. * Urodził się w świecie demonów. Jego marzeniem jest usunięcie klątwy na nim. * Rzeczą, której najbardziej pragnie, jest przytulanie się do Elizabeth. Jego ulubionym zwierzęciem jest Elizabeth. * Meliodas ma dużą kolekcję alkoholi zbieraną podczas podróży. * Potrawy gotowane przez Meliodasa wyglądają pysznie ale smakują obrzydliwie. Jest tak dlatego, że Meliodas nie dba o uczucia klientów wobec jego potraw. * Ban i Meliodas siłowali się na rękę ponad 720 razy, z czego jeden z nich wyszedł z przewagą 361. Do tej pory kłócą się o to, kto prowadzi. * Wierzy się, że to Meliodas jako pierwszy odkrył i zdobył siłę krwi Demona. * Meliodas posiada dwa pokoje w barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika" - jeden na pierwszym piętrze, a drugi na piętrze z Elizabeth. * Mroczny znak Meliodasa ma przypominać spiralę, która ma oznaczać eteryczną energię promieniującą na zewnątrz. de:Meliodas en:Meliodas es:Meliodas fr:Meliodas it:Meliodas pt-br:Meliodas ru:Мелиодас zh:梅里奧達斯 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów Kategoria:Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika"